


Date Night

by cowboykylux



Series: Mob Boss Kylo Ren AU [11]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Date Night, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Jewish Character, Married Couple, Married Life, Minor Angst, Mishaps, Mob Boss Kylo Ren, Murder Family, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: Your Kylo had good tastes and he knew what he liked. He liked fast cars, black suits, and when things went his way.So when things don’t go his way, it’s a very short journey from ‘annoyed’ to ‘murderous’.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: Mob Boss Kylo Ren AU [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814407
Kudos: 20





	Date Night

It’s Saturday, so he’s driving. Mitaka spending Shabbat with his ma like the good boy that he was meant Kylo got to break out some of the other, more expensive vehicles around the city. Not that he had many cars, that wasn’t practical in Manhattan, but still, your Kylo had good tastes and he knew what he liked. He liked fast cars, black suits, and when things went his way.

So when things _don’t_ go his way, it’s a very short journey from ‘annoyed’ to ‘murderous’.

And to say that things hadn’t been going Kylo’s way today, was an understatement if you’d ever seen one. You feel awful when shit piles up and up and up like this, the way that it has today. He had all these plans, your Kylo. He was going to spoil you rotten from the minute you woke up, until your eyes finally closed for the evening.

But everything, every fucking thing kept going wrong – the weather wasn’t cooperating and he had to cancel the fucking rooftop brunch he scheduled. The jewelers made the custom necklace he purchased for you the wrong length. The musicians called in sick for the venue in the park he had rented. The traffic was giving him a fucking nightmare and he was going to be late for this dinner reservation and the whole time, his phone would not stop pinging.

His hands grip the steering wheel too tightly, and you can see the tension in his jaw, his shoulders. Your eyes softened, and you gently put a hand on his elbow to get his attention.

“You need a minute?” You ask carefully, not wanting to startle him with your voice. You knew how deep in his own head he got sometimes, even when driving.

“Hm?” He glances over to you, before sighing and coming to a stop at a traffic light. A sea of pedestrians pass in front of the car and he runs a hand through his hair, voice deep, tired. “I’m fine honey, I’m just gonna start killing people if the fucking phone rings again.”

As if on cue, a notification lights the screen up where it’s resting in the cupholder. Kylo grits his teeth and clenches the wheel again, looking down at the number that’s not saved but it doesn’t have to be, Kylo’s got all the numbers memorized.

“Who is it?” You ask, not having such a knack for that sort of thing, especially not with how often the numbers get re-assigned.

“Bunch of fuckin’ _momzers_ that’s who.” Kylo mutters, and you can’t help but crack an amused smile at the Yiddish.

“Give me your phone then.” You say with a grabby hand, and Kylo drops it into your palm before stepping on the gas once more as soon as the light turns green.

You scroll through his settings and put on _do not disturb_ mode, and then set the ringer to vibrate, and then once all of that is done, you tuck it away safely in your purse. But still, even though all of that is now taken care of and you both know you won’t be bothered for the rest of the evening, he looks like he’s on the verge of running strangers over.

“Pull over?” You ask, already unbuckling your seatbelt and turning towards him.

Kylo finds a back-alley somewhere close by and pulls into it, sets the car in park. Kylo’s never been one for crying out of emotion, you know. The only time you see tears in his eyes are when he’s coming so hard he can’t help it. But there’s a sheen of wetness that glosses over his irises, and his chin is pinching in with frustration, and your heart breaks for him.

You lean across the center console to cup his face, smoothing your thumbs in careful circles on his cheeks, willing him to feel calm once again. He closes his eyes, leans into the embrace and lets out a long sigh.

“I know today’s been stressful, but look, we’re not even that late for the reservation and they’ll hold our table, it’s all going to be okay. Okay?” You say, stretching up to kiss him sweetly, ever so softly.

“I just wanted it to be perfect for you.” He mumbles against your lips, making you smile sadly for all his efforts that had gone down the drain in the mess that was your bad luck today.

“I’m with you, we’re together. There’s nothing more perfect than that.” You assure him, and reassure him with a kiss.

And if you’re a little later to dinner than anticipated because you made out in a back alley somewhere, well, the maître d’ didn’t need to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the prompt:
> 
> Mob!kylo and the reader having their anniversary, and NOTHING is going as planned, I'm talking rain, traffic, mob issues, family issues.


End file.
